Unstoppable Force
Character Synopsis Unstoppable Force is a being who's existed since the dawn of creation. Unstoppable Force is the very embodiment of Destruction and like the name implies, is a force that cannot be stopped. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: Seinarukana Name: Unstoppable Force Gender: Male Age: Existed since the beginning of the multiverse Classification: Eternal, Primordial representation of destruction Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Non-Linearity; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Immortality (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Unstoppable Force is the embodiment of the concept of destruction within the Time Tree, and can attack with the embodiment of destruction), Abstract Existence (The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space. Unstoppable Force is the embodiment of the concept of destruction within the Time Tree), Power Nullification, Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world. Which allows Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Life Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Destructive Ability: High Multiverse level+ (Represents the very destruction of The Time Tree. which has an infinite number of branch realities that all branch from one another endlessely and one huge Dimensional Space that exists beyond all branches and contains all of existence down to the very root) Speed: Immeasurable (Predates the very concept of Time. Exists within the root of The Time Tree, where Space-Time have no meaning) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ (Embodies the concept of destruction within The Time Tree) Durability: High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unable to think, and is purely focused on destruction, as it's an incarnation of pure rage. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Fury- His Eternity Sword which is apart of his body, it's entire existence embodies destruction, and it can't be used for any other purpose but to destroy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal:' Unstoppable Force is an Eternal, upon becoming an Eternal, the person's body and age become fixed, as they are freed from the time axis in which they are born. All memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed. *'Violent Power:' The embodiment of destruction, the flames that cover his fist burn all things to ash and returns their mana to The Root *'Violent Defense:' Unstoppable Force uses his power as the primordial embodiment of destruction to nullify all red and green damage done to him. Characters with the red and green attributes can manipulate life, nature, wind, and fire. All such abilities will be nullified by his defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Seinarukana Category:Primordial Entities Category:Abstract Beings Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2